Heaven
by K4TI3
Summary: Hermione wants Ron..what will it take her to relize that..maybe a little songSONG FIC..COMPLETE...SONG:HEAVEN BY:DJ SAMMY..not so good..by my little sis allie


1

HEAVEN

**Hermione's POV** Hermione woke up from a deep sleep. When she woke up she realized she was in her room at home she looked at the alarm clock it read 7:00 am. "_Oh god Ron and_ _Harry are coming in half an hour, I gotta get ready!" _She thought . She jumped out of her bed and started to get ready, she had not seen Harry and Ron ever since school ended at the end on 6th year. She decided to turn on the radio while she got ready, she tuned to her favorite station they were playing a great song that reminded her of Ron.

**_Baby you're all that I want.   
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven._**

Oh, thinking about all our younger years,  
There was only you and me,  
We were young and wild and free.  
Now nothing can take you away from me.  
We've been down that road before,  
But that's over now.  
You keep me coming back for more. 

Hermione Granger has had a huge crush on Ronald Weasley since she saw him at age 11. But yet she never puckered up enough courage to tell him. There other best friend Harry had always called it on her though. She always wondered if Ron felt the same way she was so confused _"Should she tell him? What would_ _he say? Would it ruin there friendship?"_

_**And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven.  
**_

**_Now, nothing could change what you mean to me.  
There's a lot that I could say  
But just hold me now,  
Cause our love will light the way_**. 

"_But I love him. Oh my god! I love him! I LOVE RONALD WEASLEY! Oh great now I am really afraid to tell him."_

_"_HERMIONE!" Mrs. Granger yelled

"COMING!"Hermione yelled back

" _Ron and Harry must be hear. Breathe Hermione do not blurt out anything unnecessary_ "she thought as she walked down the stairs to the living room.

------------------------------

**Ron's POV**

As Ron dusted off ashes from his shirt and pants he heard foot steps coming down the stairs.

He looked up to see first a foot, then an ankle , a leg , a waist, then the face of the most beautiful girl in the world in his opinion. I mean look at her perfect laugh , perfect personality, perfect smile, and just perfect every thing.

"Ron , Harry! your here" she ran over to give Harry a hug and then Ron

"_Is she wearing perfume, well if she is its smells great" _thought Ron shyly

"How are you guys it feels like I haven't seen you in ages"she smiled as she pulled away from h hug with Ron

Which Ron was not thrilled about

"I know , Ron and I missed you a lot Hermione" Harry said

"Of course we missed her Harry she's Hermione who wouldn't"Ron smiled

"Aww thanks guys I really feel better well moms just about done with breakfest so lets eat"

Hermione laughed as she new those words were two of Ron's favorites

------------------------

**Hermione's POV**

The Grangers and their guests sat a the table and ate a nice breakfest of bacon, scrabbled eggs, and toast..Hermione was sitting right across from Ron he kept giving her these looks but when she met his gaze he would look down at his plate of food and eat some. She was confused by why he was doing that but thought nothing of it. Just then her dad attempted to make a joke

"Ok so a man who smelled like a distillery flopped on a train and sits next to a priest. The man's tie was stained, his face was plastered with red lipstick, and a half empty bottle of gin was sticking out of his torn coat pocket. He opened his newspaper and began reading. After a few minutes, the disheveled guy turned to the priest and asked, "Say, father, what causes arthritis?" 

"Mister, it's caused by loose living, being with cheap, wicked women, too much alcohol and a contempt for your fellow man." 

"Well I'll be." the drunk muttered, returning to his paper.

The priest, thinking about what he had said, nudged the man and apologized. "I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to come on so strong. How long did you have arthritis?"

"I don't have it father. I was just reading here that the Pope does.""Mr Granger laughed with his Wife

Hermione laughed along so did Harry and Ron but what Hermione was thinking was_ "Why!? Did_ _he have to tell the pope joke Why!?_"Hermione looked to just catch Ron's gaze that seemed to light up when he smiled._"oh no don't give me that look that adorable sexy smile that I cant resist. That's it I have to tell him how I feel "_

After breakfest Hermione's parents went to work that's when Hermione asked Ron if she could talk to him upstairs for a second. He said ok and told Harry he would be right back.When they got upstairs they went into Hermione's room she locked the door then turned on the radio so no one would here the conversation.

"Ok Ron I have something to tell you ever since the day I met you"

"Um...alright what is it"

"Ron I ..um ..kinda ...sorta"Hermione stuttered

"Alright spit it out then"Ron said anxiously

"Alright I ..lo..ve...oh bugger ...I love you"Hermione whispered

But that didn't help Ron had still heard her.

"You do?" he asked

"Yes"

Then all of a sudden Ron grabbed her a kissed her hard .She was so suprised but lost in the touch of his lips.

"I love you too" he murmered against her lips

Those words made her heart skip a beat"_He loves me back"_she thought as she smiled against his

lips . Just then a song came on the radio

_**Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven.**_

Oh, thinking about all our younger years,  
There was only you and me,  
We were young and wild and free.  
Now nothing can take you away from me.  
We've been down that road before,  
But that's over now.  
You keep me coming back for more.

Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven.

And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven. 

Now, nothing could change what you mean to me.  
There's a lot that I could say  
But just hold me now,  
Cause our love will light the way.

Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe   
We're in heaven.

And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven.

Now our dreams are coming true.  
Through the good times and the bad  
I'll be standing there by you. 

(We're in heaven.)

And love is all that I need   
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see   
We're in heaven.


End file.
